The Rise and Rise of an Aspiring Captain Commander
by Sedor
Summary: In the aftermath of the Winter War, Ichigo Kurosaki is ripped away from his life as a substitute soul reaper and is now thrown into a world where simply being the strongest being in the known worlds, is no guarantee for survival. AU Ichigo/Sui-Feng


**The Rise and Rise of an Aspiring Captain Commander**

Well…it's not the update that many of you were hoping for, but it is the first piece of official news that I've given you with regard to 'The Red Sun Sets, the Black Sun Rises'. Anyway I tried to get back into writing it, but mentally I can no longer write for something when I keep telling myself that I can do better and should. I know you guys loved it, but I can't help but compare it to some of my other works and feel that it's more childish, more rushed than them. As such I've revised my plot outline for this story, cut out what I didn't want and added more of what we all wanted, action and some Ichi/Sui moments.

Rest assured this will still be an Ichi/Sui pairing, but more believable and less forced. Anyway let's just get started, we have a lot to get through after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

"Normal speech"

'_Inner speech/thoughts'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto Attacks/Quincy Techniques"_

"**Zanpakuto speech"**

"_**Hollow speech"**_

XXX

Chapter 1: The Sorrow of Two Souls.

The 11th of October…the final day of the Winter War, where the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki cut down the traitor Sosuke Aizen, ripping the Hogyoku from his body and ending the madman's bid at godhood. The effects of the battle were felt across all dimensions as two titans of unfathomable power fought with the sole intent of destroying one another. When the standing forces of the Gotei 13 and its allies had arrived on the battlefield, it was to find enough blood to paint the Seireitei red; the ground cloven and fractured and the very mountains themselves reduced to dust. As they approached him, most of them acquired expressions of horror on their faces at the numerous gashes, bruises and burns on his body, evidence of the sheer resilience of the individual that he had yet to pass out from how grievous they were. Before much could be said or done though, the ailing Captain Commander and Kisuke Urahara disappeared with the substitute, off to places unknown for the time being. When they returned hours later, they were tight-lipped and ignored any questions as to where they had been, pursuing whatever task they could find with single-minded determination.

Despite their curiousness, there was no time for them to sate their curiosity beyond knowing that their saviour still lived, as countless others were critically injured or in states of shock at what they had just witnessed. Thankfully though, such horrific wounds were healed by the duo of Captain Retsu Unohana and the spiritually gifted human Orihime Inoue. After a week of clean-up, healing and mourning, the soul reapers at last had time to celebrate their victory. In light of the celebratory atmosphere, the Soul Reaper Women's Association (SWA) with aid from various squads, organised a party to properly celebrate their victory, an event attended by almost every soul reaper and Ichigo Kurosaki's closest allies. Of course despite the celebration though, there were some absentees, namely Ichigo Kurosaki, the hero himself, and Captain Commander Yamamoto.

Within the barracks of the Fourth Division, the Captain Commander knelt down on the balcony outside his room, his sole remaining arm resting on his zanpakuto, while his Lieutenant watched from the shadows.

Within his inner world, the roar of the molten landscape did little to unsettle him, for after all, it was his inner world in the end. Standing with his one remaining arm on his cane, he stood calmly and watched the molten river flow below him, unheeding of the charred ground cracking around him. With one thunderous roar, the ground erupted behind him and a flaming golem emerged from the ground, its form melting the very ground around it into a molten slag. Walking over to him, the elemental stood next to him, observing the scenery in silence. After several minutes of quiet contemplation, Genryusai turned to face his companion, his narrow red eyes smouldering with life despite his obvious age.

No word or sound passed between them, for none was needed after knowing one another for millennia, but nevertheless the aged Commander's shoulders slumped soon after the exchange began, followed soon after by his partner's form. Returning to his body in the Spiritual World, he sighed and made his way to his feet slowly, grimacing as he struggled to stand up straight. Appearing at his side almost instantaneously, Sasakibe supported him as best he could; careful not to wound the pride of the man he respected above all others. Nodding his head at his subordinate, the pair of them walked towards the door and started their slow walk towards the main senkaimon…the gateway to the Living World.

XXX

In the Living World, a heavily bandaged Ichigo Kurosaki stood with his mentors Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin in the back room of the Urahara shop, a grim expression on his face as he stood before his body. Memories of Aizen destroying human souls by simply coming into contact with them haunted his mind and had forced him to avoid his human allies and friends for fear of what he would do to them, should he even so much as scrape past them. Now though he was forced with an even greater predicament, returning to his human body.

Despite trying to end his Bankai, to 'put a lid' on his power, his wishes were dashed as the transformation was indeed permanent, the most being that he could let go of his sword if he so wished. Taking a slow, deep breath, he braced himself as he tentatively reached out to touch his human body. As his index finger lightly touched his body's shoulder though, he and his mentors watched in horror as it began to turn to dust before his very eyes, reduced to nothing but a pile of ashes in front of him.

Falling to his knees, Ichigo was dimly aware of the tears pooled in his eyes, his concentration solely on his hands as he dug into the dust and watched it flow through his hands back to the floor.

Stifling a sniffle, Yoruichi delicately wiped away the tears from her eyes and knelt down, wrapping her arms around the boy she considered a son, if not a nephew, staring imploringly at her oldest friend for any hope, or comfort he could provide in this situation. As their eyes met though, she knew it was not to be, as his expression was one of utter defeat, his eyes closing as he turned away from her. Tearing her eyes away from his defeated look, she offered what comfort she could to the boy, barely aware of the shopkeeper's hand on the boy's shoulder as they stood with him in a silent vigil.

Within his mind though, Kisuke cursed himself, cursed Aizen, and cursed fate itself for hoisting this tortured existence on the boy, for turning him into the greatest threat to his friends and family. When the boy abruptly stood up, throwing both their hands off of him, they watched in silence as he wordlessly moved his mouth, trying to communicate with them.

"I'll…I'll be downstairs," he muttered eventually, his voice hollow and lifeless as he spoke. Not waiting for their acknowledgement, he disappeared noiselessly from the room, appearing almost instantly in the underground training chamber.

"Kisuke…surely there's something you can do," Yoruichi pleaded once more, the hurt clearly visible in her eyes.

"I wish I could Yoruichi, but he is far beyond anything we can even understand…I don't even know where to begin and the only being that might have, is now dead and buried," he replied, removing his striped bucket hat from his head and staring at it forlornly. Feeling the ground shake slightly below them, along with muted cry of anguish, the shopkeeper sighed and walked towards the store's phone, intent on contacting the boy's father.

As he reached for the receiver though, he stiffened as the distinct reiatsu of the Captain Commander appeared above his store, along with the muted presence of his Lieutenant. Sighing, he pulled his hand back and headed towards his front door, his expression grim as there was a calm knock at it. Sliding the door open, he was surprised to see Sasakibe supporting the Captain Commander as he was, but quickly stepped aside and ushered them into the dining room, shutting the door quickly so they were given privacy from the inhabitants of the shop.

"Kisuke Urahara…" the Captain Commander began in his grave, stern tone, "…I require an audience with Ichigo Kurosaki. I was told that he might be here."

Frowning at the possible reasons for such a meeting, the three of them were distracted as Yoruichi slipped into the dining room, bearing a tray with four cups and a pot of tea. Seeing the glint in her eyes, Kisuke knew that her mind was racing through various possible scenarios too.

"Of course Captain Commander," he replied in his light tone, "but perhaps you'd like a cup of tea first? I'm sure you'd enjoy a moment to refresh yourself after everything that has happened recently."

Feeling his remaining limb begin to shake vigorously, Genryusai hid the offending limb and nodded his head ever so slightly, accepting the invitation despite knowing that the unassuming shopkeeper was trying to distract him. When a cup was placed in front of him, he grimaced and brought his hand out into the open, struggling to keep control of it as it shook lightly. Picking up his cup shakily, he barely flinched as a few drops of scalding hot tea touched his skin, their touch like cool rain compared to the heat he could create with Ryujin Jakka.

The jitters did not go unnoticed by any of the three in the room, but while Kisuke and Yoruichi shared a look with one another, Sasakibe pointedly ignored the display and concentrated on his own cup.

"I appreciate your hospitality Kisuke, but I do not wish to repeat myself. Where is Ichigo Kurosaki?" the aged veteran asked again, his tone mildly annoyed at being delayed.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Kisuke was about to answer, until another tremor rocked the shop's floor, causing both Genryusai's and Sasakibe's brows to furrow. Sparing a look at the shopkeeper, the Captain Commander struggled to his feet and pushed past him, ignoring his frantic attempts to delay if not stop him entirely.

XXX

Meanwhile in the underground training area, the ground exploded in a shower of dust and debris as Ichigo tore it apart, his grief fuelling his destructive rampage. From a short distance away, his zanpakuto spirit watched, still in the fused form from when they had fought in the Precipice World. He was torn between sadness and joy as he watched his master, joy that he still existed to protect him, but saddened that his existence ended what remained of his master's human life.

Looking up as the sounds of destruction died down, he could see Ichigo on all fours, his head bowed as a few solitary tears poured down onto the dry, parched ground.

"**Ichigo…"**he said softly, walking over to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. He was grateful when Ichigo merely allowed the contact and didn't try to throw him off, or turn on him and direct his rage at him.

"I protected them Tensa Zangetsu…I made a promise on my soul that I would protect them and I did. They'll live because of what I've done…so why don't I get a happy ending? Why am I the one left with nothing even after I've won?!" he yelled out loud, slamming his fist into the ground and creating a rather large crater from the impact.

"**Fate has a habit of forcing impossible situations on us all Ichigo"**he began in a wizened tone. **"What matters is how we rise to the occasion, how we push forward despite all the barriers put in front of us. Will you let this destroy your life Ichigo? Will you start pulling back…only to kill yourself and everyone you hold dear?"**

"No…no…" Ichigo whispered back, sniffling as he rubbed at his nose to wipe away the snot and tears. Pricking up his ears, he could feel four people approaching him, two being Kisuke and Yoruichi, while the other two were vaguely familiar.

Glancing over his shoulder at the new arrivals, his eyes widened in surprise as the Captain Commander walked over to him, the rest of the entourage hanging back a bit from him.

Trying to create a somewhat favourable impression, he rose to his feet and stared back at him, unflinching as the man examined the damage he had done to the area.

"Explain," the Captain Commander stated and such was the authority in his tone that Ichigo almost felt compelled to answer.

In a common display of defiance though, he shrugged his shoulders and shot back, "I just killed my human body and discovered that my touch is enough to kill other humans, you know nothing big at all," he muttered with a hint of venom. "I think I've earned the right to vent myself a little."

As the old man's eyes examined him impassively, Ichigo could almost see the wheels turning in his brain, formulating some form of plan that he was sure he would not like, or appreciate.

"I see…" he trailed off, leaning his cane against his body as he stroked his beard in thought. "Am I to assume then that Urahara cannot assist you in the creation of a gigai then?" Judging from the silence from the three of them, he assumed he was correct and went back to his thoughts. "Very well then, it seems that you will be returning to the Soul Society with us when we leave," he eventually said, drawing surprised looks from everyone present.

"Jii-san?" Ichigo asked in confusion, staring back unflinchingly even as the old man levelled his hardened gaze at him.

"If you truly believe yourself to be a threat, then it is the duty of the Gotei 13 to remove the danger you present to the Living World."

"But…what about my friends…my family," he choked out, his world seemingly crumbling away with each passing second.

"If they were to see you now, to hear your tale…do you really think they could restrain themselves from touching you, from comforting you? Do you think you could restrain yourself from touching them?" Seeing Ichigo collapse on his knees, the old man sighed and mentally cursed him such for using such a heavy-handed approach. "Contact Isshin Kurosaki and inform him of this," he said as he turned to face Kisuke, jolting the shopkeeper out of his daze, before he nodded and disappeared up the ladder. Turning back to Ichigo, he waited for the boy to calm down somewhat before he spoke about the true reason for his visit. "Ichigo Kurosaki…I have a favour to ask you…" he trailed off, drawing surprised looks from Yoruichi and Sasakibe, while Ichigo merely seemed to freeze.

"So there was a reason for your visit," Ichigo muttered in a hollow tone, making his way to his feet once again. "Well let's hear it Jii-san…how does the Gotei 13 want to ruin my life now?"

Ignoring the ramblings of a child, knowing that there was a hint of truth to his misgivings, Genryusai glanced at the zanpakuto in his hand, a soothing heat coming from within its cane-like sheath. "Ichigo Kurosaki…I am losing my powers as a soul reaper," he whispered, but nevertheless each individual heard his words and their expressions of horror and shock matched the gravity of the situation. "I came here, not on behalf of the Gotei 13, or Soul Society at large, but for my own reasons. I am the Captain Commander and if that was not enough, I am also the Head of the Yamamoto Clan, one of the Four Great Noble Clans of Soul Society. Throughout all my years I have never cared for my succession, but now finding my time limited and waning, I find myself in need of an heir, a successor to keep one of the oldest and most powerful clans from dying out. With your permission, I would like to formally adopt you into the Yamamoto Clan as my grandson and heir and to further put forward your name as a candidate for the rank of Captain Commander."

With his final word spoken, Yoruichi and Sasakibe gaped and stared at him open-mouthed, each convinced that they had not heard him correctly, that this was merely a joke in poor taste on the Captain Commander's part. Surely he wasn't about to pull something as crazy as this?!

Ichigo though…started chuckling softly, his shoulders shaking with mirth. This was obviously all a dream, that's all it was. His body had not just turned to dust mere minutes ago. The strongest soul reaper he knew wasn't losing his powers and had certainly not asked him to take over his role in an organisation he had repeatedly clashed with in the past, whether physically or in principal. _'I'll just close my eyes and pinch myself, and then I'll wake up from this nightmare.'_ Doing just that, he opened his eyes again and found that he was still in the underground training area, Genryusai staring at him blankly, while Yoruichi and Sasakibe looked at him with concern and wariness respectively. "So this isn't a nightmare then…" he whispered, his words being heard by them all.

"I'm afraid not Ichigo," the Captain Commander said, surprising them all with his use of Ichigo's name.

"But surely there are others that you could ask?" Ichigo implored, his eyes acquiring a slightly desperate look.

"For the role of Captain Commander, yes, but for the role as Head of the Yamamoto Clan there are no others. Of all the current Captains, Kyoraku would be the most likely to succeed me as Captain Commander, but he has his own family to lead. Also I have a reason for choosing you as a candidate Ichigo."

"A reason?"

"Throughout my long life, the Gotei 13 has gone through many changes Ichigo, some for the better…some for the worse, but it has become increasingly apparent that we have lost touch with the world as it is now. But then just over a year ago you arrived and changed all that. You have a strong sense for how the world should be, for how we should live and it is for that reason that I wish to see you in a position of power, to see the world made better by such an individual."

"But…but I'm not even an official soul reaper Jii-san. I've never gone beyond swinging my sword at an enemy. I wouldn't even know where to begin if asked!"

"I am withering away that is true Ichigo, but I still have more than enough time left with which to teach you all that you need to know, everything from our justice system and politics, to the very fundamental soul reaper skills such as Hakuda, Kido, Hoho and Zanjutsu."

Watching the conversation unfold, Yoruichi could hardly believe her ears, or the audacity of the Captain Commander to even ask such a thing. Her shock was nothing compared to the words that came out of the substitute's mouth though.

"Can you give me a moment to think about it?" he asked receiving a curt nod in response.

Suppressing the urge to glare at the old man, she stormed off after Ichigo, catching up with him a few meters away. "Tell me you're not seriously considering his offer Ichigo!"

"And if I was Yoruichi-san?"

"I'd ask if you've lost your mind! Do you have any idea what you would be giving up if you accept?"

"And what exactly would that be? As far as I know…I simply don't have anything left to give," he muttered, hanging his head dejectedly.

"That's not true Ichigo," she said soothingly, clasping his shoulders and turning him around to face her. "I'm sure that given enough time Kisuke will…" she tried to say, only to be abruptly cut off as he shook out of her grip.

"Will what Yoruichi? Find a way to seal away my powers? Create a gigai capable of containing such chaotic energy? I'm still dead and nothing Kisuke does will change that!"

Bowing her head in light of his retort, Yoruichi came to realise the truth of his words. "Do you know what you are getting into Ichigo? If you accept, you will be faced with enemies that you cannot physically engage," she explained, remembering her days as head of a noble clan.

"I'll deal with it when the time comes," he muttered, walking back towards the others.

XXX

Watching Ichigo walk away, Genryusai noticed Sasakibe join him out of the corner of his eye. "Do you believe that I am doing the right thing Chojiro?"

"Whether I believe you are right or wrong, I will still support you and ensure that it has the best chance of success."

"You've been a faithful companion all these years Chojiro…you have my thanks."

XXX

Minutes later when Kisuke returned with Isshin in tow, the pair of them found Ichigo and the others quietly waiting for them, the former's eyes closed while the others watched him. As his eyes met Yoruichi's though, Kisuke knew that from her defeated look that some decision had been made with regard to Ichigo's departure from the Living World and she was clearly not happy with it.

Isshin though had eyes only for Ichigo though, walking over to his son with slow steps and stopping in front of him. "Ichigo…" he said softly, causing said teenager to open his eyes and stare back at him.

"Oyaji (1)," he replied, his tone firm and unwavering, surprising his father.

"Kisuke told me what happened. I promise you, we will figure something out. I won't let your life end like this," he said seriously.

"The problem is…I've already figured out the solution oyaji," Ichigo replied, stunning Isshin and Kisuke, while the others showed no reaction.

"What do you mean Kurosaki-san?" Kisuke asked, drawing his attention.

"The Captain Commander has offered me a permanent place in the Seireitei and a possible place within the Gotei 13. Even if you can eventually create a gigai that will work for me Urahara-san, I need something to do with my time until then. Unfortunately my new role might not leave me with much time to spare."

"Th-that's wonderful Ichigo," Isshin choked out, struggling to sound pleased with the decision, while inwardly cursing that his son was practically being torn away from him.

Seeing Yoruichi shoot him a look, Kisuke cleared his throat. "What role would Kurosaki-san be playing exactly Captain Commander? I'm not sure there's much that he's really suited for other than the extermination of hollows by his presence alone," he joked, catching the glare Yoruichi sent him.

"He has agreed to become the heir of the Yamamoto Clan, as well as a potential candidate for the role of Captain Commander," Genryusai replied stonily, wiping the smirk from Kisuke's face and causing Isshin to feel like he'd just been plunged into a chasm full of icy water.

"You…he…WHAT?!" he screamed in shock, spinning around to stare at the Captain Commander.

"It's for the best oyaji, I'm a danger to everyone here and this way I'll have a life waiting for me over there," Ichigo said, a slight smirk on his face as he tried to reassure his father.

"But your life here…" he sputtered out, his emotions finally breaking through his tough façade.

"All the power I've gained, I've gained to protect others. With it I'm being given the chance to change the afterlife for the better, to turn it into the paradise it should be…isn't that a life worth living, even if it is an undead one?"

"Your mother would never have wanted this for her little boy," Isshin whispered softly after a few minutes, Ichigo the only one to hear his words. "I never wanted this life for you."

"Whether it was wanted or not…we can't change that it's happened."

"You're taking this awfully well Ichigo…a lesser person would be lashing out at the world indiscriminately, blaming everyone in sight." Hearing soft laughter, he looked up to see Ichigo's shoulders shaking as he chuckled.

"Believe me when I say that I'm surprised myself oyaji, but then again…I guess I know that I can't throw a tantrum like a kid and get my own way. I knew that there was a price for my actions and I'm paying that right now. God knows I'll break down sooner or later…I just hope that I'll be ready to deal with it later." Hearing Genryusai clear his throat, he turned back to his father, a sad smile on his face. "This is it for now oyaji, tell Karin and Yuzu I'll miss them and I'm sorry for leaving them alone like this. Heh, I almost wish I could see their faces when they learn that their brother plays such a large part in reshaping the afterlife."

"They wouldn't believe me even if I told them Ichigo," his father said with a smirk. "Nor are any of your friends for that matter."

"Tch, I guess you're going to make me tell them then aren't you, figures," he replied with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. Hearing Genryusai call out to him that they had to leave, he dropped his hand to his side and gave his father one last look. "Goodbye oyaji…thanks for everything."

"Goodbye Ichigo…remember that no matter what you do, I'm proud to call you my son," he said in uncharacteristic seriousness, tears beginning to pool in his eyes. Clasping his son's hand one last time, they shook briefly before Ichigo walked over to Yoruichi and Kisuke.

"Thanks for everything, Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san," he said with a smile, remembering the torturous if not essential lessons each had imparted on him.

"Don't get all sentimental on me now Kurosaki-san, who knows with your knack for attracting trouble, you'll be calling me soon enough for help," Kisuke joked, his fan fluttering in front of his face.

"And don't you dare think that I'm going to just let you go off on your own Ichigo. After all, who else is going to teach you how to have fun as a noble if not me? Certainly not Little Byakuya I can tell you that," she said with a smirk, while a shiver of fear ran down his spine at what she considered as fun. Giving them one last nod, he walked over to join Genryusai and Sasakibe, just as the latter thrust his zanpakuto into the open air and opened a senkaimon, whisking them away from the Living World.

"He's all grown up now isn't he?" Kisuke murmured softly as the door closed in front of them, heralding Ichigo's journey into another world once again.

"They never really grow up though do they? They're still a parent's baby in the end," Yoruichi said with a wink, nodding her head over at Isshin, who was trying unsuccessfully to wipe his tears away in what he considered to be a manly way.

"It's just…who'll be there to make sure his skills stay sharp, especially since I won't be there to greet him at the start and end of every day," Isshin whined with a pout, while both Kisuke and Yoruichi groaned inwardly at his antics.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine. There'll be more than enough people keeping him from sleep without you adding to his problems," Yoruichi muttered, though her eyes darkened slightly as she realised what she had said. "Say Kisuke…open up a senkaimon for me would you…there's someone I need to see."

XXX

As a new day dawned over the Seireitei, it found the majority of the soul reapers clutching their heads in pain or grimacing slightly as their heads throbbed mercilessly, the bright light a most unwelcome visitor. The notable exceptions though were Captains Unohana, Komamura, Kyoraku and Kenpachi as well as Lieutenant Matsumoto. When a message summoning both the Captains and Lieutenants to a meeting at midday made its rounds though, both the sober and the hung-over grimaced at the unpleasant event.

On her way to said meeting, Rukia Kuchiki, alongside her Captain, fidgeted with her Lieutenant's armband for the Thirteenth Division, struggling to get the badge to rest comfortably on her upper arm. The promotion itself had been a most pleasant surprise as she had been convinced that both she and Renji would face disciplinary action for their involvement in the Invasion of Hueco Mundo. Abandoning her attempt to make it settle comfortably on her arm, her mind wandered back to the other worrying topic on her mind, namely Ichigo's absence over the last few days. What made the situation even worse was that his newfound power effectively masked his presence from everyone, unless of course said individual was on the same level of power as him. As she continued to ponder his absence, she was struck out of her thoughts by her Captain's voice. "It seems strange to have a Captain's meeting so soon after the war, don't you think Rukia?" Ukitake asked as they walked along the open-air passageways of the first division. "Even more so now that the Lieutenants are to be briefed at the same time, the news must be incredibly important."

"It does seem that way Captain," Rukia said in the most formal voice she could manage.

Pausing in his stride Ukitake looked down at her, a sad smile on his face. "Come now Rukia, you're my Lieutenant now. There's no need for such stiff formalities between us now. Just relax." Starting his brisk pace again, he continued to the meeting hall, while Rukia hurried after him, trying to catch up.

As they entered the meeting hall it was to find that they were the last, apart from Captain Commander Yamamoto and his Lieutenant, to arrive. Walking up to their place in line, Rukia watched as Ukitake took his place next to Kenpachi and she stood behind him like the other Lieutenants. She could see Momo fidget as she stood behind the empty spot of the Fifth Division while Kira and Hisagi stood stoically behind the Third and Ninth Divisions respectively. She sent Momo what she hoped was a reassuring smile and watched as the timid girl seemed to calm down slightly.

As bell tolled midday, the doors creaked opened once more and in walked Captain Commander Yamamoto, his Lieutenant and a tall stranger cloaked in a midnight blue cloak that had a hood to cover the wearers face. While initially confused at the newcomer's presence, there were soon gasps of understanding as they took in the insignia on the back of the cloak, as the stranger walked passed each of them, for it was the symbol borne by the Scion of House Yamamoto. Rukia, like many others, felt her breath stolen away from her at just the mere presence of this individual. Seating himself, Yamamoto banged his cane into the ground, signalling the start of the meeting. As the sound echoed throughout the room, there were some groans as the sound seemed amplified with the heads of the hung-over.

Noting the reaction Genryusai growled slightly releasing a bit of his reiatsu to silence their protests. Once quiet reigned he cleared his throat and began. "I will now begin this meeting of the Captains and Lieutenants. Despite our victory over Aizen in the Winter War, it is with my greatest apologies that I announce my retirement from the Gotei 13 and from the Soul Society at large."

All the standing Captains and Lieutenants were wide eyed with shocked at the news, a feeling of dread ran down the spines of Unohana, Ukitake and Kyoraku as they wondered which of them were being expected to step into his role. A fact reinforced as many of the Lieutenants looked to the three.

"Forgive me sensei, but why now so soon after the war?" Ukitake asked as he stepped out from the line.

Seeing the look of dread on his senior captain's faces, Genryusai sighed. "My body has become increasingly frail since my use of the Sacrificial Hado and was further complicated due to the effect of my own zanpakuto on my body."

Those who were present at the battle recalled the toll both abilities had taken on the commander's body leaving it charred and broken.

"It is thus that I must appoint my nomination, for the rank of Captain Commander and also the new Head of the Yamamoto clan."

The three senior captains felt their backs stiffen again, while the rest of the assembled soul reapers now understood why the cloaked stranger was among them.

"After great deliberation I have decided that both positions should go to the man next to me, the new Scion of the Yamamoto clan," Genryusai said with a sense of finality as he gestured at the man next to him.

A feeling of relief spread through Unohana, Ukitake and Kyoraku's minds as they were glad that they were not being called to replace him. Now though everyone's curiosity was focussed on the cloaked stranger, who had yet to so much as make a sound, or remove his hood during the meeting.

"Who then is this man Captain Commander Yamamoto?" Byakuya queried, asking the question on everyone's mind.

The hooded figure looked to Genryusai for confirmation, receiving the faintest of nods in return. Drawing back his hood, all of the soul reapers felt their jaws drop to the floor at the person standing before them, his distinct orange hair covering his eyes slightly, as he stood proudly in front of them and took in their varying expressions. Clearing his throat Genryusai spoke once again. "Allow me to introduce my candidate for the position of Captain Commander and the Heir of the Yamamoto clan…Ichigo Yamamoto."

XXX

And that's the first chapter revised and redone. The original is still up if you want to compare it, but overall I think it went better this time. Now I just need to get started on the next one.

Let me know what you think guys and girls, but most of all, I hope you enjoyed it.

1 - Oyaji - Father


End file.
